The Favor
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: When Kate asks Abby for a favor she gets more than she bargained for. Kibbs with just a dash of McAbby. Looks like it is going to be three chapters plus an optional steamy chapter hence the rating . First fic, Reviews appreciated pos or neg . Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long day followed by a blind date that left her seeing a bit too clearly.

Kate had been doing paperwork all afternoon, morbidly wishing they would catch a case, wanting to get out of the office. Tony had been singing non-stop…driving her absolutely insane with his off-key Sinatra.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around she wanted nothing more than pajamas and tea and her comfy couch, but she had, in a moment of weakness, promised to meet her friend Deb's co-worker, Paul, for a drink. Abby had been harassing her about her love life lately; mercilessly teasing her about her supposed secret crush on Gibbs and so, to mollify her friends, Kate had agreed.

She walked into the restaurant and gazed around, perversely hoping she had been stood up. No such luck. She recognized him from the photo Deb had e-mailed this morning. He was cute, in a goofy sort of way- tall and long-limbed with curly brown hair and an easy smile.

"Caitlin Todd," she put out her hand as she sat down. They were two of the approximately forty words she was able to wedge into the conversation. As she tried to follow Paul's monologue, which somehow encompassed topics ranging from his basset hound's ego to which brand of dish detergent he preferred, Kate felt herself start to drift away.

_When did dating get so hard? And so damn depressing? _The answer popped into her head_: when you started working at NCIS_. Was that it? She worked long hours but, hell, she had always worked long hours. _It's not because you're working for NCIS, its because you're working for _him. She swallowed decisively. This was all Gibbs' fault.

"Caitlin? Hello?".

She snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry Paul, I was somewhere else for a minute," she smiled a weak apology.

"That's okay," he smiled back, "You've got someone else on your mind, huh?".

She flushed, "Is it that obvious?".

He grinned, running a hand through his hair, "Kinda. Listen. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to make this an early night. Do you need a ride home or anything?"

Kate shook her head. "No thanks, I've got my car. It was nice to meet you, Paul. I'm sorry if I wasted your evening."

He shrugged off her apology. "Don't worry about it. And Kate? He must be a pretty great guy."

"He's a bastard. But thanks." She waved to him and decided to move to the bar to order another drink. It wasn't so long ago she'd have found a guy like Paul to be a catch. She cringed to think she might've hung on his every word. But now…she couldn't even fake it and it pissed her off.

The glances, the touching, the orders, the edge in his voice, her hope that he was holding something back…it was bullshit, all of it. He was her _boss_. Even if there was something there…and she wouldn't be so irritated if she wasn't sure of it…it was never going to happen. She ordered her third drink from the bartender and also ordered herself to stop thinking about Gibbs. Thirty minutes later, the bartender approached her, his raised eyebrows asking if she wanted another drink. She smiled and shook her head, though she felt a bit dizzy as she climbed down from her bar stool.

As she made it out into the cool air, she felt better but knew she couldn't drive. She wasn't drunk but she felt…buzzed. A little reckless. Kate sighed and dug for her cell phone. _What in the hell_ _is wrong_ _with me_.

The phone rang twice before she answered

"Sciuto's Den of Darkness, how may I help you?"

"Abby, It's Kate."

"Hey! How was your date?!"

"It sucked. That's kind of why I'm calling. I hate to do this Abby, but I need a favor."

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well, after Paul ran off screaming into the night I had a few drinks. And now," she sighed, "I don't think I can drive home. Can you pick me up? I'm at the Sapphire Bar."

"Did he literally run off screaming? Because that would be kind of amazing. Are you okay?"

"No, the running off in terror was metaphorical and yes, I'm fine."

"Be outside in 20 minutes, kay?"

"Thanks, Abs. You're the best."

"I hope you still think so in 20 minutes," Abby said after she hung up.

"What?" Mcgee asked, confused.

Abby grinned. "Operation Kibbs is now in effect."

Mcgee rolled his eyes as abby dialed the phone. "Abby. It's really none of our business. I don't think Kate is going to appreciate this. "

"Trust me McGee, I'm doing her a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs' cell phone rang, jarring him from his reverie. He had been thinking about Kate under the pretense of sanding his boat. To be more accurate, he was thinking about pressing her up against his boat and doing things to her that would surely earn him a slap to the face if she could read his mind.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, Gibbs! It's Abby!"

"Hey Abs, what's shakin'?"

"You're so funny Gibbs!" she shouted earnestly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Listen. It's about Kate..."

"Is she okay??" He demanded.

Abby shot a triumphant look at McGee. "She's fine, bossman. Remember I told you how she had a date tonight?"

McGee sighed in the background.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well it didn't go so well and she had a few drinks. She's fine-I can tell by her voice-but she can't drive. I'd pick her up myself but-"

"Where?" He interrupted.

"The Sapphire Bar."

"Got it. Night Abs. Tell McGee I said hi." He hung up, gave himself a slap to the back of the head, and grabbed his keys. On the way over he alternately fumed, thinking of Kate out with some scumbag and thinking about why the hell he cared so much.

Kate fell like an idiot. She wasn't that girl anymore; the girl who drank too much and entered wet-t-shirt contests. She didn't want to be the woman who had to call her friends for a ride. _This night could not get any worse_. A car screeched to a stop at the curb and a man stepped out and Kate stopped breathing. _Okay, so I was wrong. It can get worse._

She couldn't look at him.

"I called _Abby_," she managed.

"You're _welcome_," he shot back.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. Thanks for picking me up." She flicked her eyes up to his.

He was surprised at what he saw in them. She was embarrassed. And sad. He smiled and took her hand gently, sending sparks shooting up her arm.

"Anytime. You okay?"

"Yeah."

He didn't let go of her hand until he opened the car door for her. They rode in silence for a minute.

"Bad date?" He asked, not looking over at her.

"How did you know I was on a date?"

"Abby mentioned it. He try something?" They had come to a red light and now he was staring at her intently.

"No. No, nothing like that. He just...isn't what I want." She looked out her window, allowing him a view of her in profile, lit up with moonlight. He felt his breathing hitch just looking at her.

He couldn't stop himself. He reached over and ran a finger along her the line of her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What _do_ you want, Kate?" his voice was husky and her pulse was racing. She briefly considered telling him exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

"Are you coming on to me Gibbs? Trying to take advantage of me while I'm tipsy?" She asked teasingly. She immediately realized she had gone to far as he snatched his hand back, looking ahead at the road, his mouth tightening.

"Never."

"Oh, _come on_! I was kidding! If anything, it would be the other way around and you know it." Apparently that did the trick as it earned her some eye contact and a slow smile. They continued to banter amiably on the drive. Gibbs found a spot 2 blocks from her street and expertly parallel parked.

"Gibbs. I just want to say...thanks. Again."

"Stay put." He came around and opened her door. She took the hand he offered and climbed out. They walked in silence until Kate shivered.

"You're cold!" He said, almost accusingly.

She laughed. "I'm fine."

When they reached her doorway he had planned to simply say goodnight and walk away. So what was stopping him? Well, to start, the way she was looking at him pretty much removed his capacity for speech.

"Do you want to come in? I could…make us some eggs."

He nodded, his mouth dry as he followed her into her cheery townhouse. It was very _Kate_. Light and fresh and sweet-smelling. She took his coat, resisting the urge to press her nose to it as she hung it up.

"Do you mind if I change? I'll be right back."

He nodded. _Thank god_. The black skirt she was wearing had driven him crazy all day. He was almost sure she'd caught him today, openly staring at the slice of flesh the skirt's slit exposed. And it hadn't escaped his attention that since leaving work she had undone an extra button on her red silk blouse. He looked around furtively for something to do, shaking his head as if his fantasies could be erased like an etch-a-sketch. He settled for putting on the tea kettle. He heard her soft foot falls returning to him. He found two mugs and was searching for teabags when he looked up and gulped. Jesus. She was wearing a tiny pale blue t-shirt and small white shorts, her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked at him uncertainly.

"Hey" he said softly, exhaling deeply.

"Hey," she smiled shyly, "So...how do you like your eggs?" She refused to let him help, instead torturing him by making him watch her prepare their food. He held his breath as she stood in front of the open refrigerator, biting her lip as she contemplated its contents. The bare skin of her stomach was exposed as she reached for a mixing bowl on a high shelf. The worst part was he didn't think for a moment her torment was intentional. She couldn't realize the effect she was having on him. When she finished they ate and talked, joking and comparing bad date stories.

"Gibbs?" She asked him, stealing a piece of his toast.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come get me tonight?" The meaning in her question was palpable.

"You needed a ride. We're friends."

"Are we? You could have told Abby or Tim to do it. Or, god forbid, called Tony."

"You are one of my agents, Kate. And you're no good to me if you are in jail for a DUI." "Oh," she murmured, ducking her head again.

He hated when she did that- hid from him.

"And...I care about you," he said in a husky voice. She looked up at him hopefully through damp lashes. _What the hell_. She scooted her chair close to him so their knees were practically touching.

"Can I ask you something, Gibbs?"

He swallowed thickly at their proximity, a wave of her perfume stirring his senses

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about me," she leaned in slightly, "as a woman?"

He was pretty sure he left his body in that moment. He saw himself lean forward and take her face in his hands, claiming her lips with his own. He expected her to slap him or, at best, a tentative response. So he was shocked when she kissed him back forcefully, sliding her hands over his chest.

"God," he hissed when they broke apart, "Yes, Kate. Yes, I think of you as a woman. Every damn day."

She abandoned her chair and climbed into his lap, kissing his neck until he let out a low groan that told her what she wanted to know. She pulled back to look at him. His blue eyes were glowing fiercely with a desire that made her blood run hot and sent chills down her spine.

"Gibbs," she moaned as he slipped his hands under her thin t-shirt, caressing the taut muscles of her back. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, the rough bulge in his jeans stimulating her through the cotton of her shorts and the lace of her panties.

"I think you can call me Jethro, now, Katie," he trailed his tongue over her collarbone. She squirmed against him, sighing with pleasure, waiting for him to look up at her.

"I want you, Jethro," she whispered, "Take me to bed."

"Bossy," he grinned, "I like it." He picked her up, her smooth bare legs wrapping tightly around his waist. This was so much better than sanding his boat.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! New to this and flying without a beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you think of this chapter- even if you think it's rubbish! Optional sexy chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, motivated me to write faster and gave me some good ideas! Here is the formerly optional sexy chapter. It is now mandatory, due to the wisdom of reader suggestion, so read it or I'll send my winged monkeys after you. Seriously though-nothing kinky or scary here just some good old-fashioned explicit sex! If you can handle that, please read and let me know what you think. If not, you can skip right to the next chapter once it's up without missing anything important.

When last we left our favorite NCIS agents:

_She abandoned her chair and climbed into his lap, kissing his neck until he let out a low groan that told her what she wanted to know. She pulled back to look at him. His blue eyes were glowing fiercely with a desire that made her blood run hot and sent chills down her spine. _

_"Gibbs," she sighed as he slipped his hands under her thin t-shirt, caressing the taut muscles of her back. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, the rough bulge in his jeans stimulating her through the cotton of her shorts and the lace of her panties. _

_"I think you can call me Jethro, now, Katie," he trailed his tongue over her collarbone. She squirmed against him, sighing with pleasure, waiting for him to look up at her. _

_"I want you, Jethro," she whispered, "Take me to bed." _

_"Bossy," he grinned, "I like it." He picked her up, her smooth bare legs wrapping tightly around his waist._

He made it a heroic four steps before he had to press her up against the wall and crush his lips against hers. She sat in his hands, her legs hooked around him, pressing him closer. Her eyes fluttered as he moaned in her ear.

"Please, Kate. Please."

"I love it when you say please," she murmured, thinking back to when they first met, the immediate spark of attraction that they had resisted until tonight. She slid down his body slowly until her bare feet were steady on the hardwood floor and took his hand to lead him to her bedroom.

He stared at her nipples, hard beneath her snug shirt.

"With me, Jethro," she turned and winked at him over her shoulder, tugging him forward.

"Yes, Boss," he flirted, his free hand cupping her ass as they stumbled into her room.

She whirled on him instantly, kissing him hard. He did not disappoint her, meeting her with an equally fierce passion, giving her everything and daring her to ask for more.

"Wanted you for so long," she murmured against his skin as they fell back onto her bed.

"Me too. God, you have no idea."

"Oh, I have lots of ideas right now," she teased.

"Really?" He climbed on top of her, "I only have one at the moment".

She giggled as he trailed his fingers over he ribcage, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Off," she demanded, lifting it over his head.

He found her expression of delight comical as she pushed him down and happily explored his skin with her eyes and fingertips and lips and tongue, sighing against him. Closing his eyes, he shivered as she bit him gently on the neck, drinking in the feeling of her eyelashes brushing over his skin delicately, her soft lips on his as her hands slid lower to undo his jeans. He groaned at her touch and his eyes flew open.

Kate knew she was not fully in control anymore. She had been taken by some kind of sexual spell that had her dizzy and greedy for more of his skin and his smell and his touch.

He stilled her busy hands.

"Fair is fair, Kate."

She smiled as he pulled her t-shirt over her head, nearly purring at the expression on his face as he silently reassured himself that this was not a dream and that she wouldn't disappear when he touched her. His rough hands traveled up her smooth stomach to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"You...are...perfect," he breathed before bending to take her nipple in his mouth. She felt a white-hot bolt of lust shoot through her body, her head dropping back when he scraped his teeth over her, and blew cool air onto her damp skin.

"Jethro...," she moaned, her hands returning to his zipper, "please...can't wait anymore."

He took her face in his hands, kissing her over and over, short and breathless kisses that had them grinding their bodies together in desperation. He kicked his jeans off and Kate eagerly removed his boxers, her nails gliding over his erection for an exquisite and agonizing moment.

"Mmmm. Very impressive, Gibbs." Kate licked her lips and gave him a saucy smile, bending down to kiss his stomach, her hair skimming deliciously over his body, her tongue trailing across his skin until she felt his strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her up to his face.

"Jethro!," she pouted, "I was not finished!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her irritated expression.

"Do you understand what you do to me now?," he growled, "I have been thinking about this moment for a long time. If you touch me like that, _I'll_ be finished and I am _not_ done with you yet."

His whisper caressed her ear, distracting her, and he easily flipped them over so he was on top of her again. He hovered above her, refusing her the full-body contact she craved. He kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her warm mouth, using his leg to separate her thighs, creating a space for him to kneel.

Kate whimpered as his lips left hers, only to sigh as they traveled down to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, the backs of her knees. He hooked his fingers into her shorts. Sliding them off, he was careful to leave her panties in place. He stopped and just stared at her for a long moment. Kate…his Katie…lying there in just a scrap of white lace, all creamy skin and flushed cheeks, wanting him, breathing hard for him.

She looked into his eyes, slightly taken aback and very pleased by what she saw. Her own expression was a mix of happiness and desire and the impatience that made her furious and him laugh. He dipped his mouth back down to her, sucking gently at the skin just above her panties. She gasped softly as his tongue slid under the waistband, only to be swiftly removed.

He laughed at her groan of protest and pressed his mouth to her most sensitive spot, his warm breath tickling her as he slipped a finger into her underwear. Her hips bucked at the contact and he felt just how ready she was.

"Katie. Look at me." She complied, her brown eyes dark and shining, staring at him hungrily as he swiftly removed her panties and eased his weight down on top of her. She felt the tip of him at her entrance and her own body, shaking with the intensity of her desire, as they silently told each other everything.

"Need you," she whispered and he used every ounce of control he had to enter her slowly, relishing the way she arched her back and the small hum of relief that vibrated through her, escaping her lips. Finally, after years of wanting and wishing and holding back, he was with her, inside of her. He knew now that he was just a cave man and in some primal way he had always wanted her to belong to him like this.

Kate, who usually liked to be on top, especially when she was this aroused, thrilled in submitting to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had never felt safer, better, her body like liquid heat under him. He began to move and she matched his rhythm as he slid in an out of her slowly, her hips rising up to meet his until it wasn't enough for either of them anymore.

"Faster," she begged him, raising her legs higher behind him, deepening the angle, forcing a strangled cry from his throat. He gladly obliged, pumping faster, one of his hands squeezing her breast.

"Yes," he panted, "Yeah. Damn it. You feel so good, Kate," he squeezed his eyes shut, "…so hot and tight and wet."

"For you," she murmured, "always for you". Her words sent him flying as he gasped and slammed into her.

"Oh!," she cried out as his pubic bone rubbed against her clit, adding more stimulation as he thrust harder. "Oh God, Jethro, please don't stop."

He was so close and he wanted nothing more than to bring her with him.

"I want you to come with me," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and commanding.

His words vibrated through her and when his hips crashed into hers again she dug her nails into his back and let out a small scream that sent them both tumbling over the edge. She shuddered underneath him, her muscles squeezing him until they were both simply gone.

For a few moments there was only the sound of her happy sighs and his heavy breathing. He had collapsed completely on top her and he realized that he must be crushing her. When he went to move, Kate simply wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him in place.

"One more minute."

He grinned.

"No more pleases?"

She shook her head innocently.

"Why would I say please? I already got what I wanted." She gave him an evil smile.

He chuckled.

"Boy am I glad you got drunk tonight."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!"

She allowed him to disentangle their bodies and he settled beside her, tucking her in close so that her head rested on his chest. He took a deep breath and she was suddenly afraid of what he might say. He exhaled and smiled down at her, washing away her fear.

"Kiss me goodnight, Katie."

"I like the sound of that," she whispered, "'Night, Jethro." She kissed him softly on the lips and drifted off to sleep as his heartbeat drummed in her ear and his fingers drew lazy circles on her back.

Gibbs lay awake for a bit longer, inordinately pleased that she had fallen asleep so quickly in his arms.

He had been with other women since Shannon but he had always felt vaguely detached, eager to pull his clothes on and leave as soon as decently possible. The vague guilt that had accompanied such encounters was absent now and he was left with a sense of gratitude and hope as he watched Kate smile in her sleep. _This is going to get complicated, _he warned himself, _But I don't care. _

He fell asleep stroking her hair and grinning, wondering if Tony still had the "bikini" he had bought for Kate in Puerto Rico, willing to bet she would try it on for him now.

A/N: So, what do you think? hot or not? The next (final?) chapter is my favorite so I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Real life is such a pain. Here goes…final chapter of my first fic…reviews appreciated, of course. Kicking around some new ideas (Kibbs, of course), so hopefully the muse and the readers will be kind and I'll have something new for you soon.

Abby woke up. She smiled over at Tim who was snoring lightly. He looked so cute in the morning! She reached over and flipped open her cell phone, frowning. Kate hadn't called her back. Not a good sign. She thought for a moment and then headed for the shower.

*****

Kate felt herself slowly waking up but she didn't open her eyes. _Happy. And warm, _she thought, before last night's memories flooded in, clouding her peaceful state of mind. she sighed and second-guessed herself. _Unprofessional. Humiliated. Idiot. Wrong. Again_.

Just then he stirred in his sleep, pulling her closer to him, his arm thrown over her side, the flat of his palm on her stomach. She smiled and stretched languidly, turning to face him. "Gibbs at rest" was how she titled the vision in front of her. His utterly relaxed features, the faint smile on his lips, and the calloused hand that moved to her lower back chased her doubts away. _He's here, isn't he Kate? Just enjoy it. _She snuggled into him and let herself fall, if only for a little while.

*****

An hour later, Abby pulled up in front of Kate's townhouse, happily thinking that getting rock star parking right in front of the building was a good omen. She rang the bell nervously, balancing her peace offering of chocolate croissants and coffee in her hands.

*****

Kate tried to slip out of bed without waking him

"Where you going?" He asked gruffly, pulling her back to him.

"Doorbell," she whispered

"Ignore it," his eyes were still shut and he refused to remove his arms from around her waist.

"I'm expecting a package."

"I've got a package for ya," he mumbled in a gravelly voice.

She swatted at him and began to climb off the bed as the bell rang a second time.

"You sound like a 17 year old boy, Gibbs."

He grabbed her hand as she stood up, opening his eyes and taking in her wild hair and her huge grin.

"You make me feel like one Kate."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, then jumped out of his reach.

"I'll be right back," she promised, picking up his t-shirt and boxers and pulling them on as she crossed the room.

He just admired the view. _I am a lucky bastard alright_, he thought as he stretched out on Kate's clean sheets and remembered what his name sounded like on her lips, the urgency in her touch.

Kate swung the door open to see Abby standing there.

"Hi Kate!"

Abby wanted to hug her friend and make sure she wasn't upset but her hands were full. She handed Kate the tray with coffee and pastries and bent down to hug her at the waist.

"I'm so sorry, Kate! I should've picked you up myself. I just thought if I threw you two together…it was stupid and I"m sorry!-" she was cut off by Kate's laughter.

"Abby! Abby, it's fine! I'm not mad, promise. "

Abby pulled back with a happy smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad!"

She took in Kate's appearance. She was swimming in a faded gray NCIS shirt and a pair of boxer shorts rolled at the waist. Her hair was a tousled mess but her eyes were sparkling and she seemed to be glowing.

"Kate. You look...iridescent! What kind of-"

They both turned at the sound of his voice, echoing from the bedroom.

"Everything okay, Katie?"

Abby's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Kate stifled a laugh.

"Fine, Gibbs! I'll be there in a second."

"Hurry up," he growled in playful warning.

Abby recovered quickly. "Ohmygod. Oh. My. God." She pointed at Kate. "That is Gibbs' t-shirt. And Gibbs' underwear! And Gibbs is...in your bedroom. And why am I standing here? Oh my god, it worked!"

"What worked, Abs?"

"Operation Kibbs of course! Wait till I tell Timmy!" She clapped her hands. "Bye!" She shouted, skipping down the hall.

"Abby!"

"Yeah?"

Kate flashed her a smile, "I owe you one. A big one!"

Abby grinned and rolled her eyes, "Save the dirty details for later, Kate! Enjoy the 'coffee'."

Kate giggled and locked the door, carrying the sweet surprise back to her bedroom.

"Croissant delivery? You really are spoiled."

"Abby," she winked at him, handing him his elixir of life.

He blew on the still-hot coffee.

"She knows?

"Well she's not gone blind or deaf overnight so yeah, she knows. It was partly her doing so I suppose it's only fair."

"She wanted this to happen?" He asked with amusement.

Kate nodded. "Apparently she called it Operation Kibbs"

They laughed. She kissed him, rolling him onto his back and smiling down at him.

"Guess what?" He looked up at her.

She raised her eyebrows in response.

"You get to go to work an hour late today."

She grinned and wriggled on top of him, making him suck his breath in quickly.

"Finally, some perks!" She chuckled.

He was tracing up and down her sides now.

"How do you do that?" He said, his voice filling with emotion.

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

He wanted to say how do you know exactly what I need and when to make me laugh and when to talk and when to listen and when to just be there? How do you know me so well? But he couldn't get it out.

"Look so damn good in my t-shirt?"

"I'm keeping it," she informed him in a challenging tone.

"And what will I wear home?" He queried teasingly.

"Well..." She rocked her hips against him lightly, "I can't let you go without one. Women will be chasing you like dogs on cars." Her fingers raked through his chest hair. "I guess you'll have to stay."

She had stared at him for a moment and bent to whisper in his ear, but he pulled her back sharply, his hands on her arms.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, suddenly unsure.

He held her gaze for a long moment.

"I love you, Katie."

There. He had said it. He waited to see if she would run, loosening his hold on her, watching the tears come, bracing for the worst.

"Before you _manhandled_ me," she joked, "I was going to say...I love you, Jethro." Her tears dripped onto his chest as she bent to kiss him and the rush of tenderness exploding in his chest astonished him.

He knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. The physical ache of grief was so constant in him it had long ago receded and become a fact in his mind. And now, with her, he knew what the physical sensation of healing felt like. He had always had a soft spot for her but he hadn't realized she could thaw him out so completely like this. He swiped his thumbs over her cheeks, smiling when she took his left thumb into her mouth, gasping when she began to suck gently at his salty skin. He rolled her over so he could look down into her green-brown eyes.

"Let's go on vacation next week."

She looked up at him seriously.

"Where?"

_The perfect answer_, he thought, _Is that my girl or what? _

"Puerto Rico?"

She caught the joke in his small smile and responded with a challenging grin of her own.

"Sounds perfect, Jethro" she murmured, pressing her lips against his, luxuriating in his warmth.

She loved him too. Would she ever have told him? Would he ever have broken down and told her? Probably not.

"Thank God for Abby," he murmured into Kate's silky hair, " I owe her a favor."


End file.
